sueniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda
Miranda is one of Sarrin's earliest (read: first twenty) characters. She is the enigmatic heroine of Peter Weir's Picnic at Hanging Rock. Here we have explained the mystery of where she went, but not that of the girl herself. Miranda is every suethor's dream; she's a Mary Sue, but one with the psychological disorder that such a status must entail, and although she has a Sue's need to try and "fix" every deranged-but-pretty psychopath that comes her way, she has issues with it that are much more realistic. Personality and Appearance Miranda is described as being a Botticelli angel in her canon; she is also described as knowing secrets other people don't know. Unsurprisingly, Miranda is exceedingly lovely, with a tall, willowy figure, fair skin, and long blond hair, and also vaguely strange. She is very pure-hearted and altruistic, rather pious, but she occasionally has doubts and is vulnerable as might be expected of any other teenage girl. This latter development is rather recent, as we shall see. Issues and Abilities Miranda does not believe in time and space, and therefore can ignore them at will. Sometimes she can't notice them if she wants to. Every time, and every place, might as well be the one she is already in. This is how Miranda has the ability to travel from one time and/or place to another. Sarrin became more certain of this after she saw Heroes, and having recently read Watchmen and noticed the similarities between Miranda and Dr. Manhattan (though Miranda is not bald, blue, male, or naked on a regular basis, she has decided Miranda can also be in two places at once. That is more a Sueniverse injoke than anything else, however, used to explain how, even though Miranda works for Valmont, she is always off and doing other things simultaneously. Miranda's abilities are not something that she is always using, as she would never view them as a power, only a mindset. This led to misfortune, however, in her very first thread - in which she was raped, or, more accurately, unpleasantly taken by surprise. For someone who can choose to see the future at will, this is crippling. Miranda's self-concept has been damaged, hopefully not irreparably. Notre-Dame de Paris Altruistic, graceful, aesthetically-blessed, and a really big Mary Sue, it is more or less natural that Miranda should have elected to become a masked adventurer. (Then again, maybe this has a lot to do with her suethor obsessively re-reading Watchmen to a point of near-mania now that the film is about to be released on DVD.) Her costume is what is typical of a superheroine, although a good deal lacier. She goes by, with permission from her mentor, the name "Notre-Dame de Paris". And, of course, in truest Watchmen tradition, there is something vaguely shifty about her motives: of course she genuinely wants to help, but she is also using the mask to mask her problems. Plot *Daniel Upon arriving from Hanging Rock, Miranda wandered until nightfall, then ran into a beautiful and informal young man named Daniel. Believing herself to be in some sort of Dream, and knowing that Daniel was no mere human, she assumed he was a part of her mind, or she a part of his, and walked amiably with him. He dragged her into an alley and forced her. Afterwards, upon her request, he directed her to Notre Dame Cathedral. Miranda's uncontrollable anxiety - extreme enough to at times verge on feeling ill or faint - in compromising situations with men stems from this, but around Daniel she would have less of a problem. In order to lessen the damage of violation, she over-identifies with him. I'd love to explore her Stockholming him, but Sarah does not like me enough. :S *Notre Dame Miranda and Notre Dame were made for each other, only not really. The personification of Paris led her to Valmont as a maid with the words "Be careful". Miranda shall return to her soon, I'm sure. *Valmont Has hired Miranda as a maid. Eventually, Miranda shall have threads with Mark Lewis and Mercutio, and hopefully others, because Miranda is very, very enjoyable to play. And Megan and I are planning to torture her with Teatime. Because we can't control ourselves or something. And Miranda, like Megan, has a type.